Girls Night Out
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot; Chloe and Lois have a girls night out; Chlo-Lo friendship, mentions of Chloe/Oliver & Clark/Lois


This is a birthday fic I wrote for lynzie914 on LJ, who wanted a Chlo-Lo girls night out story. I hope you all like it! Concrit is welcome, flames are not (especially anonymous ones). Please let me know what you think! :)

**Story:** Girls Night Out  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Smallville  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Chloe, Lois, mentions of Clark/Lois & Chloe/Oliver  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3016  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** none/set in s9; through 9.16 'Escape'  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> don't own anything\  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Chloe and Lois have a girls' night out.  
><strong>AN:** thanks to my beta boltgirl426 for her help!

* * *

><p>"I feel neglected."<p>

Chloe turned away from her computer to face her pouting cousin, who had waltzed in and plopped down on a couch.

"Why?" Chloe asked. "Is Clark not paying enough attention to you?"

Lois scowled. "Clark's not the one neglecting me. _You _are."

"Me?" Chloe said, surprised.

"Yes," Lois confirmed, nodding. "Here I am, your favorite cousin …"

"I wonder what Lucy would have to say to that," Chloe remarked.

"Working in the same city as you," Lois continued, as if she hadn't even heard her. "We _live _together, for goodness sake, and I _still _don't see you very often." She pinned Chloe with a glare. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Umm … sorry?" Chloe offered, shooting her an apologetic smile. "I didn't realize it's been that long."

"So not only are you _not _around, you haven't even missed me!" Lois exclaimed, lying out on the couch dramatically. Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Her cousin was the Queen of Theatrics. Sometimes, she thought Lois would've been a good actress. _Probably fulfilling a long lost dream with all those costumes she has, _Chloe mused.

"It's not like you've been around either," Chloe pointed out. "These days, you're either chasing a story or you're with Clark."

"That's true," Lois conceded, sitting up. "You are always welcome to join us."

"No thanks," Chloe replied, snorting. "I have no interest in third wheeling it."

"You can bring Oliver," Lois suggested, her eyes lighting up at the idea.

"I think Clark would have some objections to that," Chloe said dryly. "Besides, I've told you a hundred times … Ollie and I are not like you and Clark …"

"Yeah, yeah," Lois said dismissively. "You're just having fun. Whatever. Despite the fact that the two of you spend as much time together as Clark and I do …"

"We work together too," Chloe reminded her. "Besides, I thought you came here to complain about how I don't spend enough time with you …"

"I wasn't complaining," Lois protested. "I was … stating a fact."

"So you just came here to … state facts," Chloe echoed, the doubt in her tone clear.

"And offer a solution," her cousin said triumphantly.

"Dare I ask?" Chloe wondered, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, since tomorrow is Friday, I have decided I am going to kidnap you for some girl bonding," Lois announced.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, while her mind worked to recall if she had anything important scheduled, not that it would've mattered. Once Lois got an idea in her head, attempting to convince her otherwise was pretty much futile.

"Don't even think about checking if you have plans with that blond boy toy of yours," Lois warned. "If you two are 'just having fun', that means you only meet if you _don't _have plans with anyone else. And you do. With me."

"I guess I can't argue with that," Chloe said finally.

"You really can't," Lois agreed, nodding.

"Then I suppose I'm all yours," Chloe told her, lips curving into a smile. She wasn't going to lie; she was excited at the idea of spending some one-on-one time with Lois. It really had been too long.

Lois beamed. "That's what I like to hear." Standing up, she said, "All right, so tomorrow … be ready at 6 PM sharp. Dress sexy."

"Are you even going to tell me we're going to do?" Chloe questioned.

"You'll see tomorrow," Lois said mysteriously.

A part of her was skeptical but she decided not to pursue it … for now. Anyway, it was _Lois_; at the very least she knew their evening wouldn't be boring.

"I have to get going," Lois said, "I have a lead on a councilman … I see a front page article with my name on it."

"All right, but can you try not to get yourself killed this time?" Chloe replied, making her way over to Lois.

"No promises," Lois said, with a wink. Giving her a quick hug, Lois headed toward the door, and upon swinging it open, found Oliver, who looked like he had been about to knock.

He looked surprised for a moment, before he regained his composure. "Hi, Lois."

Acknowledging him with a nod and a smile, Lois moved out of the way so he could enter.

Throwing them a smirk, she said, "By the way, boy toy, if you're here for a booty call, I have a request: either take it to the bedroom or disinfect wherever you've been. I happen to like the furniture, but I don't want to know what my baby cousin has done on it. Or rather _who_." Laughing, she left before they could even come up with a response.

Oliver gaped, gaze darting between Chloe and the door. "Do I even want to know?"

Chloe was unable to suppress a laugh at his bewildered expression. Shaking her head, she said, "Trust me, you're better off not knowing." She stared at the place where Lois had been, and her smile widened… her cousin was definitely one of a kind.

Which was a good thing, because one Lois Lane was more than enough.

The next twenty-four hours flew by and when 5:15 rolled around, Chloe was making her way back into her apartment. Hearing a noise from Lois's bedroom, she inwardly smiled. Heading in that direction, she opened the door and entered the room.

She almost laughed at the sight that greeted her. Lois's closet seemed to have exploded, clothes decorating her bed and the floor. The woman in question currently had her head in her closet, though Chloe silently wondered what she could possibly have left in there.

"Lo," Chloe said, getting her attention. "Did a tornado hit your room while I was gone?"

Lois just grinned. "Hey, Chlo! You're back!" Glancing around the room, she shrugged. "I guess I got carried away. I'm trying to find what to wear, but since you're here, you can help me." She immediately brightened. "Then I can help you! We can do our make-up together and everything. It'll be like we're in high school."

At that, Chloe _did _laugh. "Lois, I don't think we did this when we were in high school."

"So we're making up for lost time," Lois decided. "Either way, this is going to be great!"

Her heart warmed at Lois's enthusiasm. It did make her feel good that Lois was so eager to spend time with her. The two of them had always been close, even as kids, despite the fact that Lois was constantly moving. Lois really was the sister that Chloe had always wanted.

Sure, Lois herself had Lucy, but it seemed that Lois was more of a mother figure to Lucy than an older sister. Chloe and Lois, on the other hand, were equals. At least that's what it felt like to her, and it seemed that it hadn't changed.

"Okay, I've chosen two dresses," Lois said, clearly oblivious to her thoughts. "I need you to help me pick which one." In Lois's right hand was a short strapless blue jersey dress and in her left hand was a red thick strapped chiffon dress.

After silently observing both, Chloe finally said, "Definitely the blue."

Lois looked at said dress and tilted her head. "Yeah? I was kind of leaning toward that one."

"You'll look great in it," Chloe assured her.

"Then the blue it is!" Lois said happily. Tossing the other one aside, she hung the dress up behind her door. Wrinkling her nose at the mess, she waved a hand and said, "I'll deal with that later." Looking up, she met Chloe's gaze and added, "All right, let's go pick out your dress now."

Realizing that arguing was futile, Chloe followed her out. "Fine, but can you try not to do to my room what you did to yours?"

She didn't get an answer. Lois was already poking through her closet by the time Chloe came into her room. Taking a seat on the bed, she waited to see what Lois would come up with.

They went through a few dresses, Lois vetoing each and every one for some odd reason or the other.

Finally, she pulled a dress that seemed to meet her requirements. "This is it," Lois announced.

Chloe was relieved, until she took a good look at the dress Lois had picked. "Oh, Lois, I can't wear that," she protested.

"Sure you can," Lois argued. "You'll look _hot_." The dress in question was a dark purple satin halter, with a plunging neckline and a low back. Chloe had never worn it because she always felt it was too revealing. In fact, if she remembered correctly, it was _Lois _who convinced her to buy the dress in the first place.

Thrusting said dress in her face, Lois insisted, "This will be _perfect _for our destination. Come on, Chlo! Live a little."

"Aah yes, the mystery destination," Chloe said dryly. Reluctantly accepting the dress, she added, "If I feel ridiculous, I'm changing."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lois said dismissively. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Chuckling, Chloe moved to get dressed. As Lois had promised, they helped each other with hair and makeup, before getting changed into their dresses. Looking at herself in the mirror, Chloe smiled. The dress looked much better than she thought it would. It hugged her curves just right and fell right above her knees, managing to look both elegant and sultry.

She accessorized her outfit with a pair of gold drop earrings and black beaded heels, which her feet would most likely punish her for later, but she didn't care. Hearing a knock, she called out, "Come on in. It's open!"

The door swung open, revealing Lois, who seemed all ready to go.

"Oh, wow, Lois, you look beautiful," Chloe complimented. It was true. The blue dress that she had chosen seemed to be made for her, tight in all the right places, stopping mid thigh. Large hoops dangled from Lois's ears and the silver heels that she had chosen to compliment the outfit accented her already long legs, making it seem like they went on forever.

"Thanks," Lois responded, "You look rather gorgeous yourself, Chlo. We're going to be the hottest duo around!"

Chloe smiled, accepting the compliment. "You ready to go?"

"I was born ready," Lois declared. She paused and then added, "Oh, wait." She opened her right hand, revealing an amethyst pendant. "I found this and I thought it'd match your outfit."

"Oh, thanks, Lo," Chloe told her. "Mind putting it on?"

"Sure," Lois agreed. After she had done that, she said, "Okay, now we're all set."

"Let me just grab my purse," Chloe said. Finding a black evening clutch, she slipped a few necessities in it from her regular bag, before shutting it. "Let's go!"

Lois grabbed her own purse and keys, and they were gone. Since Lois refused to tell Chloe where she was going, she drove.

They faced a bit of traffic, since it was a Friday evening, but they managed to get to their destination within a reasonable amount of time. Chloe was surprised when it ended up being none other than the Ace of Clubs.

"This is the big secret destination?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Nope," Lois said immediately. "This is just our _first _stop. We're only having dinner here. I don't know about you, but I'm starved!"

The Ace of Clubs was packed but it turned out that Lois had made reservations, so they weren't waiting long before they were seated.

"The waiter will be with you shortly," the hostess said, after seating them and handing them their menus. Once she was gone, they scanned their menus.

"Want to split an appetizer?" Lois suggested. "I don't know about you, but I've been craving nachos lately and they sound yummy."

"Yeah, I'm good with that," Chloe said, eyes on her own menu.

A few minutes later, the waiter, a tall brunet with cerulean blue eyes, arrived. "Hi, I'm David and I will be your waiter this evening. How're you ladies doing?"

"Can't complain," Lois said, shooting him a grin. "How about you?"

"I'm doing well, even better that I'm serving the most beautiful women in the restaurant," David flirted.

"Oh, I bet you say that to _all _the girls," Chloe threw in, joining in on the fun.

He shot her a grin. "Just the special ones." Chloe and Lois exchanged smiles as they listened to him listing off the specials. "So can I get you drinks to start off with? A cosmopolitan or a white wine perhaps?"

"Well, I will have a Long Island Iced Tea," Lois told him.

"And I will have an Expresso Martini," Chloe added.

"Great," David said, jotting their orders on his notebook. "Any appetizers or do you still need a few minutes?"

"We're ready," Lois said. "Could we get a plate of nachos, please?"

"Definitely," David replied. "Okay, I will get those started and be back with your drinks." With that, he left.

Once he was out of earshot, Lois whispered, "He's pretty hot."

"Lo!" Chloe chided playfully. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Hey, just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't look," Lois retorted.

"He did have a great butt," Chloe couldn't resist saying.

"Not as good as Oliver's though, huh?" Lois teased, with a wink.

Chloe blushed. "Lois!"

"What?" Lois didn't look the least bit apologetic. "That's one of the perks of having dated the same guy … we can discuss these things."

Giggling, Chloe confessed, "Actually, my favorite part of Ollie is his arms."

"Oh, yeah," Lois said wickedly. "He has great arms. Clearly all that yoga he does has its benefits. And wow does he have a six-pack. I swear you can bounce a quarter off his stomach."

"Clark's not so bad either," Chloe pointed out.

"No arguments there. Smallville is a hottie," Lois agreed, nodding. "It's been a while since I've seen him unclothed but I definitely remember the goods." She sighed forlornly. "It's a shame I can't get into his pants though."

Chloe burst into laughter at the genuinely disappointed look on Lois's face. Nobody was quite as upfront as Lois was; she never knew what would come out of the brunette's mouth next.

"I'm sure you'll get there eventually," Chloe offered. "Clark's a bit … reserved."

"Trust me, I know," Lois snorted. "If it was anyone but him, I'd think I was doing something wrong. He's … special, so I kind of want to take things slow." She grinned. "Besides, I think I'm wearing him down."

"Is it bad that we don't find this conversation the least bit creepy?" Chloe said suddenly.

"Nah," Lois said. "After all, we lived in _Smallville. _After all the weird things we experienced there, this is nothing."

"I'll drink to that," Chloe responded, smiling. She looked around. "That is, if we could ever get our drinks."

Fortunately, David chose that moment to show up with their drinks, promising that their nachos would be out soon.

Raising her glass, Lois said, "Here's to … well, here's to us."

"To us," Chloe echoed, clicking her glass with Lois's.

The evening continued to go well. It didn't take very long for the nachos to show up, and by then, they were ready to order dinner. All the food was delicious, and as far as Chloe was concerned, the company was even better.

By the time they left, they were stuffed but quite happy. As they entered the car, Lois declared, "All right, now onto our next destination."

"Lois, I don't even know if I can move!" Chloe laughed.

"Which is why our next destination is perfect," Lois replied. "We can digest our meals."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you're taking me to a gym," Chloe joked.

The actual spot turned out to be a club, but not just any club … it was a place called Starlight and Chloe knew that it had just opened. It was very popular already and almost impossible to get in.

"How do you plan to get in here?" Chloe wondered, eyeing the line of people outside the club that seemed to circle around the building.

"Well, Tess stuck me with this article when the club first opened," Lois answered, making her way to the bouncer. "Thought it was pointless, but it got them some good promotion. The owners were so pleased that my name is permanently on the list." Lois threw Chloe a smile.

Reaching the entrance, Lois gave her name, and after checking the list, the bouncer checked their IDs and let them in.

Chloe was impressed the second they stepped in. The place was very nice, a long bar against the wall. Whatever wasn't covered by the bar was a dance floor. There was a staircase in the far back of the room, leading to a second floor, where people could sit and relax.

"Guess we owe Tess a thank you," Chloe commented.

"Probably, but let's not tell her that," Lois remarked, winking. Chloe giggled in response. Together, they headed toward the bar. Seeing a couple headed toward the dance floor, Lois sped up and quickly snagged the seats, Chloe right behind her.

Since it was still early, they decided to sit by the bar, enjoying drinks and just talking. Celebrity gossip, work … just everything and anything under the planet.

"I'm really glad we could do this, Chlo," Lois told her sincerely.

"Me too, Lo," Chloe replied affectionately. "Me too."

Lois stood up and before Chloe could speak, she said, "Come on, let's go dance." Chloe let Lois drag her to the dance floor.

As they started to move to the music, Chloe took a moment to observe Lois, who was happily lost in the music. Her heart swelled with love. Through it all, the good and the bad, the secrets and the lies, they were still as close as ever.

Other people would come and go, but she and Lois? They would always have each other. And Chloe would always cherish that.


End file.
